1996 CLAUDIA by Joke Grobben
CLAUDIA is a Limited Edition Artist Doll, designed by Doll Artist Joke Grobben and produced in 1996, with a limited quantity of 1000 dolls produced. CLAUDIA is 65cm/25.5" tall with a doll Catalog Code (or Doll ID #): 96 02112. Catalog Information: *Doll Name: CLAUDIA *Doll Artist's Name: Joke Grobben *Doll ID Number: 96 02112 *Total Quantity Produced: 1000 *Year Produced: 1996 *Height in cm/inches: 65cm/25.5" *Neckstamp Information: "G" circled with overlapping "K"; Gotz 93 *Doll Collection/Series: Doll Expressions *Body Type in German: UNKNOWN Body Characteristics: Please choose one of the following options from the bulleted list under each number and replace it in place of the word UNKNOWN: #Torso Material: VINYL & SUEDE #*Doll body is made of CLOTH #*Doll body is made completely of VINYL #*Doll body is made of a mixture of VINYL & SUEDE #*Doll body is made of RESIN #*Doll body is made of PORCELAIN: #Body Type: SOFT #*Doll body is unable to sit/stand on its own: SOFT #*Doll body is soft and is able to sit/stand on its own: SOFT STANDING #*Doll body is soft and is able to move and hold a pose; sit and stand: SOFT ARTICULATED #*Doll body is hard and is fully posable: ARTICULATED #Hair Type: WIGGED: #*Is the hair attached to a skull cap: WIGGED #*Is the hair attached in small circles directly within the skull: ROOTED #Hair Material: HUMAN: #*Is the hair made from KANEKALON; MOHAIR; OTHER (another material, such as human) #Eye Type: FIXED: GLASS #*'FIXED: PAINTED': Eyes are fixed in position and are hand-painted. #*'FIXED: GLASS': Eyes are fixed in position; made from hand-blown glass and painted. #*'SLEEPY-EYE': Eyes close when doll is laid flat; eyes open when doll is sitting/standing. Articulation Description Articulated dolls have ball-jointed sockets (also known as "articulation joints") that allow different parts of their body to move independently and hold that body part in a pose. Each part of the body that moves independently and holds a pose is known as an "articulation location" and may include the neck, both shoulders, both legs, the waist, etc. In order to correctly identify and catalog a doll, it is important to know this information, as many dolls share the same face mold but have different body types and different articulation joints. If possible, please upload a photograph showing the full undressed body of the doll here: Please choose one of the following options from the bulleted list under each number and replace it in place of the word UNKNOWN: #'Articulation Type' (refers to whether a doll can move or hold a pose): PARTIAL *'NONE (0 joints move): Cloth body torso with cloth arms/legs connected to body ''with cloth. Doll is unable to hold a pose; head will not turn. *'''PARTIAL (both shoulders are slightly poseable): Cloth body torso with cloth arms/legs connected to body with ''wire armatures. Both doll shoulders (only) are 'slightly poseable; neck may/may not move. *'''SEMI (2-3 joints move): '''Doll has either shoulders '''or legs that move fully and independently and hold a pose; head may/may not turn. *'FULL (5 joints move): '''Doll can sit and stand on its own; both shoulder and legs move independently and hold a pose; head turns. *'MULTI (6+ joints move): Doll can sit/stand on its own; both shoulders and legs move independently and hold a pose; head turns; waist may turn in separate directions; wrists, ankles, elbows and knees may move independently and hold a pose. #'''Articulation Locations (list each place where a body part can move): SHOULDERS (WIRE ARMATURE); NECK *''Ex. Articulation Location: Neck/Head, Shoulders, Waist'' **'Neck': Head can turn and hold a pose. **'Shoulders': Shoulders will allow both arms to move and hold a pose. **'Legs': Entire leg will move and hold pose; joint is located above the upper thigh at the hip. **'Waist': Doll body is separated into two parts; these dolls can only have a vinyl body. **'Knees': Knee will move back and forth and hold a pose. **'Wrist': Hand can move in different directions and hold a pose. **'Ankles': Foot can move in different directions and hold a pose. Original Outfit Description Please include a brief but detailed physical description of this doll's original outfit (and original accessories if applicable. If possible, please upload a photograph of their original outfit and any accessories in the boxes below. Certificate of Authenticity Claudia will come with an original Certificate of Occupancy, resembling the photograph example. Original Box Please upload a photograph of the original box that CLAUDIA came in. Category:Oldest Articles to be Re-Templated